Out Of The Dark
by Chiazu
Summary: Karasu has returned, and he's out for a certain kitsune. Not only does he capture said kitsune he captures Hiei. What will happen? Will love blossom? Will Kurama and Hiei die? Yaoi, KarKur NonCon, KurHiei, Rape. Rated for later chapters. ON HIATUS
1. Prelude: Karasu Returns

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic, I usually write poems. Anyways, please review. Flames are welcomed and accepted with grace.

_**Prelude: Karasu Returns**_

Chanting could be heard from a room as a body slowly began to rise from the ground. A demon in the form of a man stood in the middle of the room. The chanting continued and as the demon looked around the room. His waist length, black hair cascaded around his shoulders and down his back, violet eyes studied the room and its contents. There were several demons in the room, all of which were chanting the same thing. The room itself was completely dark, it was hard to see anything that illuminated by one of the many candles in the room, and there was what appeared to be a symbol on the floor he was currently standing. His violet eyes watched as another demon began walking towards holding a bundle in his arms. The demon bowed before handing over the bundle, "Welcome back, Karasu." Karasu opened the bundle to find clothes for him. He grinned and began to put the clothes on and laughed slightly. "It's good to be back." _Now I can get something I've wanted for a long time._ Karasu silently laughed to himself and left to find his favorite kitsune.

**A/N: **I know it sounds really stupid, but remember this is my first fanfic. Please review, it would help me to know that at least one person likes it.


	2. Chapter 1: Shopping

**A/N:** I would like to thank the people who reviewed, it really helped me to know people like my story and want me to continue. I'm sorry I took so long to post up the first official chapter, but I lost my notebook that has all of the chapters in it.

**_Chapter 1: Shopping_**

Kurama squeezed the tomato gently; checking to make sure it was ripe before placing it in the bag along with the rest of the tomatoes. After tying the bag close he went to get some tea, and then headed for the check-out lane. Kurama looked down at his watch, it read 6:07 pm. He told Hiei he would in 15 minutes. _I have eight minutes left to get home, or I lose._(1)

Kurama impatiently waited at the end of the sidewalk, not holding anything from the store, for the light to red, allowing him to walk across the street. Kurama sighed and looked at his watch, 6:47 pm. _Why did it have to breakdown today?_ Kurama sighed again as he remembered the cash register refusing to accept any items or money. He had to go to another store ten minutes away from the first store; then there was an issue with a rapid dog at that store, and then he decided to try a different store five minutes from the second store. _Did he have to pee on the vegetables?_ Kurama began walking across the street as he remembered the drunken man at the third store. After the peeing incident the police arrested the man, and Kurama decided today just wasn't a good day to buy dinner. Hiei would have to settle with pizza. Kurama saw the forest that was just behind his house. The forest wasn't big, but he and Hiei, along with Yusuke and Kuwabara, fought many demons in there. _It would be faster if I cut through the forest._ Kurama began to ran into the forest, knowing it would take ten minutes to get through, but that was better than having to walk another 20 minutes all the way around it.

Kurama stopped suddenly and looked around the forest. He could sense a familiar ki.(2) _Must have been my imagination._ Kurama looked ahead, in the direction he was running, hoping he would be able to see his house. _I guess this forest is bigger than I thought; too late now. _Kurama jumped into a tree barely missing an attack too his heart. "What the-"Kurama jumped into another tree just the branch under him began to fall from being attacked. "Come now, Kurama, you don't plan in trees the whole do you?" Kurama nearly fell from the branch he was crouched on. _That voice, but it can't be. It's impossible!_ Kurama looked down at the ground when he heard laughter coming from under him, and sure enough he saw Karasu standing there. Kurama stood up ready to dodge his nest attack. Karasu stopped laughing and in a mocking sad voice said "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy to see." Kurama gritted his teeth as Karasu began laughing again. "What are you doing here?"

"Come now, fox, you really didn't think you had killed me did you?"

"I asked you question." Karasu contemplated answering Kurama for a moment, then "I came for you." Kurama didn't to understand what he meant before he began to attack again. Karasu laughed as he watch Kurama land on the ground in front of him and pull a rose from his hair. Kurama formed his rose-whip and readied himself to attack Karasu. He knew what Karasu was capable of, what he wanted to know was what Karasu meant when he said 'I came for you.' and how he was even alive at all. Kurama was jolted from his thoughts when he heard Karasu laughing. "You should really try paying more attention." Kurama gritted his teeth; _This is not going to be easy._

**A/N:** Yay, the first official chapter is done! I know this is kind of short, but the rest of more chapters should be longer than this. I hope you guys like it. Please Review!

(1) This will be explained in a later chapter.

(2) I'm not sure if this is the correct term, so if it is wrong somebody tell. Along with any other missed or wrongly used words. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2: Missing

**A/N: **Hey there, I'mn sorry this chapter is so late, but I lost my notebook with everything in it. Lucky, I found it! YAY!! Anyways, I'm going to tell you now, I suck at writing fight scenes so you might not see very many of them. I don't Yu Yu Hakusho in anyway as I'm sure you know. Now onwith the story.

_**Chapter 2 - Missing**_

Hiei sighed and stood up angerily. Kurama told him be back in 15 minutes, and that was hnearl an hour ago. Hiei looked out the window in the direction Kurama had left. it was getting dark now, and still now sign of the fox. "Damn it, what's taking him so long?" Hiei looked over at the clock, 7:47. Hiei gritted his teeth trying not to break the clock. He grabbed his sword and left. Kurama insisted Hiei stay here, and swore he'd be back in 15 minutes, and now he's an hour late. Wel, Hiei didn't appreciate that too much. He was going bring Kurama home now, dragging him by the hair kicking and screaming if need be. Hiei jumped out Kurama's window and started walking towards the park, a shortcut to the store. "He better have a damn good reason."

Kurama screamed from pain as one of Karasu's bomb blew on his leg. Karasu laughed as he watched Kurama fal to the ground. "What's wrong Kurama? We've onlf been fighting for a few minutes, and already your beat?" Karasu asked in mocking tone. Kurama tried to stand up, but fell down again. In the short time they had been fighting, Karasu managed to attack Kurama's chest once, causing little damage, bu tmost of the damage was dealt towards his legs. Kurama looked at is legs, seeing all the blood that covered hiw legs. Karasu, mean while, remind unharmed. _I don't understand. I'm fighting withing all of my strength, and yet..._ "I'm sorry for interupting your thoughts, but you should really pay closer attention." Kurama looked at Karasu, who had a bomb in his hand. Karasu laughed as he watched Kurama try to stand again, "It's useless, Kurama. I targeted your legs so you wouldn't run away." Kurama listened to Karasu taughting him , unable to do anything. Karasu destoryed his rose whip when the fight first began, and Kurama spent most of his energy trying to dodge Karasu's attacks. _What am I suppose to do?_ Kurama looked at the pool of blood on the forest floor. He heard Karasu laughing, and took a deep breath. _I need to think of a way out of here._ Kurama looked around hoping to find a way to escape. "It's pointless. You know there's no way for you escape." Karasu threw the bomb at Kurama: Kurama closed his eyes, waiting to death to claim. After a moment Kurama opened his eyes, and was wurpised to Hiei standing in front of him, with a bleeding arm. It took Kurama a moment to realize what happened, and he just stared at Hiei. Before Kurama had a chance to ask Hiei why he was there, Hiei began to explain how he came looking for the fox.

**Flashback:**

Hiei looked around the park, "which way did he go?" He sighed in irritation as he noticed how many humans were there. Now he wouldn't be able to use his Jagn Eye. Hiei shoved his hands in his pockets and walked along the forest's edge. _I don't like this feeling. Why does this ki feel so fimilar?_ Hiei stopped walking when he got a slight whiff of Kurama from inside the forest. "Damn it, Kurama, what are you doing?" He ran inside the forest. He looked around trying to find some sign leading to Kurama. Hiei gritted his teth, and looked for footprints on the ground. He bent down to get a better look, and saw just what he was looking for. "so that's where you're headed." He ran in the same the direction as thed footprints, but somthing didn't feel right. everything was quite and Kurama's Kurama ki was growing faint. hiei heard a fimilat sound, like a bomb going off, in the same dirention as the footprints. He couldn't help but worry for the fox, but he didn't know. _Kurama can take care of himself. Still, ne might need my help._ Hiei ran as fast as he could in the same direction as the bomb. "Be alive, you stupid fox."

**End Flashback**

Kurama was shocked, to say the least, Hiei never felt worry for anyone other thsn his sidter, yet here he was admitting he was worried about Kurama. "You were really worried about me?" Hiei turned slightly to get a better look a Kurama, "For some strange reason, yes." He turned back to face Karasu, who was now laughing at the tw. Kurama clanched is fist in anger, "What's so damn funny?" Karasu stopped laughing for a moment, "You two are. It amazes how ignorant you two are. You can't see what's right in your faces." Karaus laugh again as Hiei and Kurama looked at each in confusion. Hiei quickly grew angerier, ""What the hell are you talking about?!" Kurama was shaken by Hiei's yelling. It seemed so loud._ What's going on?_ Kurama held his head in his hand, _ Everythins seems so blurry._ Hiei quickly turned turned around when he heard Kurama collapse behind him.. "Kurama!" He knelt down besdie the fox and started shaking him gently. "Kurama, wake up! Come on, you stupid fox, wake up!" Suddenly, Hiei felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, and everything began to blur as darkness crept at the edge of his vision. Hiei collapsed next to Kurama, and just before passinf he heard Karasu laugh and say, "they look cute together."

**A/N:** Alright, Chapter 2 finished! Please review. And, I'll be uploading the next 2 or 3 chapters this week. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. I've finished the story, but I lost my notebook. SORRY!!


End file.
